Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device, a guard unit, and a server.
Description of the Related Art
In a known device (e.g., server) having a plurality of built-in modules which are electronic devices in its housing, a fan may be provided to perform ventilation in the housing so as to cool the electronic devices. For such a fan, it is necessary to prevent a foreign object from entering the fan by being sucked thereinto due to a generated airflow and to prevent a user's fingers, hands, tools and the like from erroneously entering the fan. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a fan unit in which intrusion-preventing members (finger guards) are provided before and after the ventilation passage.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-51085.
In the fan unit disclosed in Patent Document 1, intrusion-preventing members having the same structure are provided on the intake and exhaust sides of the fan. However, the intake and exhaust sides of a fan require different functions, characteristics, and the like.